FAMILY TRIALS
by Hawkwidow4ever
Summary: El cuarto rojo, una organización rusa, la cual se encarga de convertir a pequeñas niñas en armas mortales. El programa "la viuda negra" a vuelto a renacer por tercera vez, la tercera "viuda negra" ha nacido, un peligro inminente, el cual su eliminación esta a cargo de los vengadores.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** FAMILY TRAILS

 **Sipnosis:**

El cuarto rojo, una organización rusa, la cual se encarga de convertir a pequeñas niñas en armas mortales. El programa "la viuda negra" a vuelto a renacer por tercera vez, la tercera "viuda negra" ha nacido, un peligro inminente, el cual su eliminación esta a cargo de los vengadores.

 **Disclamer:** Todo le pertenece a la franquicia de Marvel, tanto a la parte de cómics, y el universo cinematográfico. Los personajes no conocidos son de mi propiedad.

* * *

Nunca vas a ser valiente, si no has llegado a ser lastimado.

* * *

Capitulo 1, beggining

El cuarto rojo se fundó en la guerra fría, cuando Rusia y Estados Unidos esperaban quien atacara primero, mas bien conocida con "la época dorada de los espías".

La Unión Soviética decidió empezar una iniciativa, la iniciativa "black widow" o "la viuda negra".

Veintiocho niñas huérfanas fueron escogidas, la cual su custodia dependía de un hombre llamada Iván Petrovich.

Las niñas estaban con la portada de veintiocho bailarinas de la escuela o teatro Bolshoi, en realidad eran las veintiocho iniciadas del programa de la viuda negra del cuarto rojo.

Su primera ganadora, era una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes y, su nombre es o era, Natalia Alianovna Romanova.

Todo un orgullo del cuarto rojo, su pequeño experimento termino siendo una de las más letales asesinas y espías rusas de la historia, todos buscaban a la chica del cabello naranja escarlata, algunas para contratarla, y otros para matarlo en ellos S.H.I.E.L.D, una de las más importantes compañías de inteligencia de la historia.

El agente barton, más conocido como "hawkeye" o "ojo de halcón" un joven espía de la compañía de inteligencia nombrada anteriormente fue enviado a eliminar a Natalia.

Sin embargo se desvió de su misión... Y le dio una nueva vida a la niña, trabajando para los buenos.

Este hecho se describe en una solo palabra... BUDAPEST.

El cuarto rojo devastado por perder a su mejor espía y Ivan su "hija", no tardaron en comenzar el nuevo programa, haciendo a la segunda viuda negra, o como se llama Yelena Belova.

La lealtad de Yelena hacia Ivan no tenía limites, sin embargo ella desparecio de la nada. Nadie supo nada de ella, las búsquedas de Ivan fracasaron, Ivan no se iba a dar por vencido, el hiba tener otra viuda negra, solo que mejorada y sin demoras.

Así es como comienza la historia.

Con veintiocho chicas, en este caso, con familia.

Todas y cada una de las chicas se les fue arrebatadas a su familias.

Mi nombre... No lo recuerdo solo se que yo era una de ellas...

 **Hola soy yo!**

 **Esta es mi primera historia así que sean comprensivos conmigo, no me voy a tardar mucho en subir el segundo, sin embargo partir del martes será un capitulo por semana, aun no decido si va hacer el día Viernes o Miércoles.**

 **También le quería agregar que voy a pasar esta historia a INGLEs y estoy pensando que a francés,pero no es nada seguro.**

 **Otro aviso es que la historia es una historia con CLINTASHA, por que son muy shippiables y tengo una obsesión.**

 **También les comento que soy un poquito cruel y dramática. (Conciencia: no que va!)**

 **Los espero en los comentarios!**

 **-hawkwidow4ever**

 **Pstatta: lo siento por que sea muy corto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2, Search**

 ** _Nunca vas a aprender, si no cometes errores_**

 **Diciembre 3**

 **16:26 pm**

 **Rusia, Moscú**

Era una misión fácil, sólo tenía que sacar información y asesinar al consejero de Francia, el cual estaba en una reunión en Moscú.

Ya terminada la misión estaba autorizas a viajar de vuelta a Rusia, donde me darían nuevas órdenes.

Terminando de empacar las pocas cosas que tenía, me iba a dirigir hacia la puerta, cuando una nota se deslizó a mi lado de la puerta.

La recogí y la mire detenidamente, el papel era de ese especial para cartas formales, tenía las iniciales I.P en una esquina, inmediatamente sabia de quien se trataba y rápidamente habría el papel el cual estaba doblado, dispuesta a leerlo.

Budapest, Dr. Andrew Lowel- embajador de Inglaterra. Dr. Kane Mitchell, representante principal de los Estados Unidos.

Punto de encuentro: aeropuerto de Moscú, casillero 118.

Vigila tu espalda y no confíes en nadie, rumores se han propagado de la asistencia de los vengadores en Budapest.

Ivan me había contado sobre la reunión que se llevara acabo en Budapest sobre que representantes de Estados Unidos, se reunirían con los presidentes de los paises europeos para un nuevo tratado de libre comercio o el TLC.

Al igual que me había mencionado a los vengadores, un grupo de superhéroes americanos, una o dos veces, sin embargo no sabía mucho de el grupo y nunca se habían mencionado en alguna misión hasta ahora.

Siendo la mejor espía del cuarto rojo, las misiones de asesinato a altos funcionarios del gobierno o sus contactos, no importa de que continente o país era, yo era la encargada de cumplir los deseos del cuarto rojo. El gobierno de cada país ha escondido las muertes, sin embargo no siempre les sale de la mejor manera.

Salí rápidamente del pequeño Hotel y me dirigí al punto de encuentro.

En el aeropuerto me dirigí a la sección de casilleros el señor que atendía se hacerlo a mi.

ты потерялся-(Te has perdido?) me pregunto el señor-

шкафчик сто восемнадцать-(casillero 118) dije rápidamente, me miro por un segundo y se dirigió al casillero, pasillo 3, fila 2, columna 7-

Иван посылает вам сказать, что он подтвердил, что "проблема", удачи-(Ivan te manda a decir que es confirmado lo del "problema", buena suerte) me dijo con una media sonrisa, yo solo asentí, y cojí el maletín-

Me senté en una pequeña banca en la sala de espera, y abrí el maletín. En el se encontraba un ticket e de avión para Budapest en la aerolínea de Jet Blue, un pasaporte y visa con el nombre de Artemi Lishar, Artemi me sonaba familiar, sin embargo lo deje pasar. Había una copia de una reservación de hotel al suroeste de la ciudad, un pistola con municiones, mis "widow bites" y un celular, con una nota, "protocolo 3A".

Recojo todo y me dirigí a la fila, me termine de registrar, y a los cinco minutos empezaron a llamar a primera clase, donde hice la fila, ya abordando el avión me senté, puesto 1, fila 3B, me senté y me hice cómoda, sacando la carpeta que había, con el título.

Los Vengadores.

 **Diciembre 3**

 **10:35 am**

 **Estados Unidos, Nueva York**

Natasha Romanoff estaba en su día libre.

Estaba dando un paseo por las pobladas calles de Nueva York, cuando recibió la llamada de Maria Hill, código blanco, Fury esta en línea, y si el esta ,es grave, muy grave ya que Fury debería estar "muerto".

Rápidamente se introduce en un apartamento en Upper Side, y toca el timbre en la Puerta con el número 403, hecho con lapicero en la parte superior de la puerta.

Maria le abre la puerta y entra al pequeño parta estudio, donde normalmente nos encontramos con Fury, cuando nos necesita, en la pequeña sala se encuentra Fury, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner y Thor.

El siguiente en llegar es Clint, y cinco minutos después Tony Stark entra con el Coronel Rhodes y Wanda Maximoff al igual que visión, tres minutos después Sam Wilson entra y ocupa un asiento en la pequeña sala y María se nos une.

Por cierto, tenemos nuevos miembros en los vengadores:

Wanda Maximoff AKA la bruja escarlata

Sam Wilson AKA Falcom

Visión

Cr. James Rhodes AKA Maquina de guerra

Ya todos reunidos Fury nos entrega a cada uno una carpeta.

Abranla -dijo el, cosa que todos hicimos, había una foto algo borrosa de una chica, no más de 13 o 12 años, su cabello era un rojizo muy parecido al suyo, sin embargo es liso y lo lleva un poco mas abajo de la cintura, solo pude detallar eso por que estaba de espaldas- su nombre aun no es confirmado, se sabe que último que utilizo fue Meredith Tomphson, fuentes rebelan que en cinco horas llegara a la ciudad de Budapest, necesito que la eliminen.

Fury esta es solo un niña -dijo Steve con un tono de duda-

Además -agregó Tony- no creo que se vaya a utilizar diez superhéroes para... Pues usted sabe-

Han terminado de leer el informe -preguntó el, lo cual los dos negaron con la cabeza, baje mi mirada a la carpeta para comenzarla a leer.-

Propiedad del Cuarto rojo -dijo Fury dándome una rápida mirada, todos comenzaron a mirarme como si yo tuviera la respuesta- la agente Romanoff había eliminado la existencia del programa, sin embargo parece que han abierto el programa de la viuda negra por tercera vez, el sujeto o para ustedes su blanco, es la tercera viuda negra, los misterioso ataques o muertes de los altos funcionarios de Europa y Asia, fueron cometidos por ella. En Budapest habrá una junta muy importante de Estados Unidos con los países europeos, necesito que la eliminen antes de que pase algo, el quinjet 15B sale en dos horas, empaquen y Hill les asignará una misión de rutina para guardar las apariencias, nos mantendremos en contacto -dijo el, todos salimos del edificio a nuestro respectivo hogar para empacar las cosas-

Pensé que habías eliminado completamente a esa gente -dijo Clint al lado mío-

Yo también -dije mas para mi que para el- entonces... Budapest otra vez-dije volteándome hacia el-

Espero que nos vaya mejor que en la última vez -dijo Clint, me miro y sonrío, haciendo contacto visual conmigo-

Nos tiene que ir mejor que la ultima vez -acordé, íbamos a ir a Budapest, dije sonriendo, fue el lugar donde nos conocimos, donde me rescato de el cuarto rojo y todo comenzó.-

 **12:25**

Hill nos había encargado el quinjet y Clint estaba haciendo las últimas revisiones, la misión que deberíamos hacer es investigar sobre una base de hydra en Francia, sin embargo ya la misión estaba hecha, solo había que empapelarla.

Entonces legolas o arábiga, nuestros expertos en el temá, algunos concejos para Budapest -dijo Tony en la parte de atrás-

Clint y yo compartimos miradas, mientras él trataba de disimular una sonrisa y yo blanqueaba los ojos, mas tarde me la pagara Stark, pensé, mientras el quinjet empezaba a despegar -no confíes en nadie -respondí yo-

 **Hola!**

 **Primero que todo, le agradezco a Lulu3003 y a Aanonim 77 por comentar la historia, me alegraron mucho los comentarios, tratare de mejorar la ortografía solo que nipón a a sido un fuerte mío y a veces se me borran letras (cofcofMIHERMANAcofcof). El clintasha sigue existiendo, ni importa que el romanogers o brutasha siga creciendo, Budapest es Budapest, clintasha es clintasha. Solo son demasiados fabulosos para las películas. Sin ofender obviamente a los que les gusta romanogers y brutasha.**

 **Espero que les vaya gustando, la historia en inglés se subirás el lunes, así que no me demoro con eso, todavía no e decidido a pasarla en francés pero ahí vamos.**

 **Comenten por favor!**

- **hawkwidow4ever**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3, first day in Budapest**

 **Diciembre 3**

 **19:35 PM**

 **En alguna parte entre Europa y Asia**

En el avión empece a leer la carpeta. Siempre me daban una, cuando necesitaba información valiosa de mi objetivo o posibles enemigos.

En este caso, los Vengadores, el grupo americano de héroes mas famoso del mundo.

El primer nombre en la carpeta era STEVE GRAND ROGERS - CAPITÁN AMÉRICA

Tome un sorbo de la botella de agua al lado mío, y me acomode en mi silla para comenzara leer.

STEVE GRAND ROGERS - CAPITÁN AMÉRICA

Hijo de Joseph Rogers y Sarah Rogers.

Nació el cuatro de julio de 1920, en Brooklyn, Nueva York.

Se había tratado de en listar en el ejercito múltiples, siempre eran denegadas por sus múltiples enfermedades, hasta que el Dr. Erskine lo enlisto, pensando que el podría ser el indicado para convertirse en el primer súper soldado, en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, en un intento de acabar con hydra, se tomó por muerto en la Antártida, hasta que fue encontrado vivo, congelado.

Participo en la caída del Sistema Homologado de Inteligencia, Espionaje, Logística, y Defensa, o S.H.I.E.L.D, al igual que en la batalla de Nueva York, y la invasión de Ultron en Sokovia.

Relación amorosa con Sharon Carter, agente de S.H.I.E.L.D.

Había muchísima más información, sin embargo, no vale la pena contar, había una imagen, la cual mostraba aun hombre no mas de 40 de cabello mono, ojos azules, de tez blanca, contextura fuerte, su mirada era seria, y se le alcanzaba ver una parte de lo que parece su uniforme de Capitán América.

Antony Edward Stark - Iron Man

Hijo de Maria Stark y Howard Stark

Desconocida su fecha de nacimiento

Tony Stark, más conocido como Iron Man en un gran inventir y creador de armas, cuando fue secuestrado en Afganistán, donde tuvo que crear un redactor arc, ya que un pedazo de metralla le amenaza la vida. Se convirtió en Iron Man, y con su traje se convirtió en un miembro de los vengadores. Su último acontecimiento mas importante es el rumor de su participación en la creación de Ultron.

Participa en la batalla de Nueva York, y la invasión de Ultron, al igual que muchos mas enemigos, que obtuvo en su tiempo siendo solamente Iron Man.

Relación amorosa con Pepper Potts, directora de Stark Industries

Como en el documento anterior, muchísima información más, pero esto era lo mas importante, también recalca que al parecer su personalidad no es muy Cordial, por así decirlo, a diferencia del Capitán América, pero siguen siendo enemigos de Rusia y por Rusia me refiero al cuarto rojo, y ahí entro yo.

En la foto se veía a un hombre entre cuarenta o cuarenta y cinco, con ojos cafés y cabello negro, tenía al parecer un traje negro, en vez de su uniforme como en la foto de Steve Rogers, claro que no creo que utilizará muy seguido su armadura para fotos.

THOR

Ya me habían mencionado al dios del trueno unas cuantas veces en El Cuarto Rojo.

Hijo de Odin y Frigga.

 **Fecha de nacimiento, desconocida, Pais/ Mundo Asgard.**

Dios del rayo y el trueno, hermano de Loki, antagonista de la Batalla de Nueva York,

Su armas es el mjolnir, un martillo mítico, fue desterrado a Migard, como nosotros lo conocemos con el nombre de La Tierra.

Participo en la batalla de Nueva York, una en un pequeño pueblo en Nuevo México y la batalla con Ultron en Sokovia.

Relación amorosa con la científica mortal, Jane Foster.

Su imagen reflejaba a un hombre de contextura fuerte, cabello largo y mono, ojos de un azul indefinidos, de tez blanca, con el capitán Rogers, tenía un uniforme de batalla con una capa roja.

BRUCE BANNER - THE HULK

Hijo de Brian Banner y Rebecca Banner

Fecha y lugar de nacimiento desconocidos

Cuandoestaba probando una de sus últimas invenciones, la bomba gamma. Justo en el momento de la explosión, un joven llamado Rick Jones se adentró en la zona de pruebas del ejército donde iba a ser lanzada la bomba y un atónito Bruce Banner se dio cuenta y fue a salvarlo. Quedaban ya muy pocos segundos para el impacto de la bomba cuando Bruce Banner le dice que se aparte de la zona, pero Rick no le Bruce le tira a una zanja para salvarlo pero cuando se va a meter él, explota la bomba y la radiación le da de lleno. Esta radiación se queda para siempre en el cuerpo de Bruce Banner. La exposición letal a rayos gamma junto con la activación de los nanomeds (nanotecnología biológica), creo al famoso Hulk.

Participo en la batalla de Nueva York, La batalla de Ultron en Sokovia y algunos combates con el ejército.

Relación amorosa con la científica Betty Ross.

Información más, información menos.

En la imagen aparecía y hombre de contextura no tan robusta, tez blanca, ojos cafés y pelo negro, sin embargo en la segunda imagen aparecía como debería ser Hulk, era un monteo verde y grande, y todo lo contrario a la persona de la primera fito, y eso que son la misma persona.

CLINTON FRANCIS BARTON - HAWKEYE

Padres desconocidos.

Fecha y lugar de nacimiento desconocida.

Uno de los mejores agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D, agente nivel 7, y parte de los vengadores, el agente Barton tiene una gran habilidad con las armas a larga distancia, en especial el arco,al igual que es muy ágil y tiene maniobras para lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, a pesar de no tener algún superpoder como alguno superhéroes o algún traje, sigue siendo un superhéroe. Termino convirtiendo a la viuda negra en una traidora de Rusia.

Blah,blah,blah.

Participo en la batalla de Nueva York, La batalla contra Ultron en Sokovia, y algunas misiones como agente de S.H.I.E.L.D.

Presunta relación amorosa con la viuda negra.

La imagen aparecía un hombre de contextura no tan robusta, ojos gris-azulejo y cabello mono oscuro, tez bronceada y por lo que veo su uniforme es negro con detalles morados.

SAMUEL WILSON - FALCOM

Hijo de Darlene Wilson y Paul Wilson.

Nació en Harlem, Nueva York, fecha desconocida.

Es uno de los nuevos integrantes de los vengadores. Tiene la capacidad de volar gracias a su arnés de vuelo o traje, al igual que tiene capacidad de conectarse con la aves, trabajo en el ejército e hizo parte del escuadrón del proyecto Falcom.

Participo en la caída de S.H.I.E.L.D y en antiguas misiones siendo miembro del programa.

Mas, mas y mas detalles -pensé por enésima vez-

Su imagen aparecía un hombre de ascendencia afroamericana, ojos cafe oscuro y cabello negro, contextura gruesa.

JAMES RUPERT RHODES - WAR MACHINE

Se desconocen sus padres.

Nació es Filadelfia, Estados Unidos, fecha desconocida.

Mas conocido como maquina de guerra, es un segundo Iron- Man, y un destacado coronel del ejército ángel como marine, parte de los vengadores hace poco, y mejor amigo de Tony Stark.

Innecesaria, innecesaria y mas -dije en voz baja-

Participo en La batalla de Sokovia y demás duelos en contra de los enemigos de su mejor amigo, Antony Stark.

En la imagen aparecía a un hombre de tez negra, ojos café oscuro y cabello negro, tiene constitución mediana, y por lo que se ve, esta utilizando su uniforme de la Marina.

THE VISION

 **Hijo de Ultron**

Construido bajo las órdenes de Ultron, Visión es un androide que es capaz de imitar virtualmente toda función orgánica de un ser humano, incluida la capacidad de pensar por sí mismo y la auto conciencia. Visión contiene la gema de la mente, incrustada en su frente, una de las seis gemas del infinito.

Participo en la guerra de Sokovia y misiones.

En la imagen apareció lo que parecía un hombre creado de metal, com los colores escarlata y verdes, con una capa amarilla, lo cual, debería ser su uniforme.

WANDA MAXIMOFF-LA BRUJA ESCARLATA

Sus padres son desconocidos al igual que su fecha de nacimiento, se sabe que nació en Sokovia.

La Bruja Escarlata tiene la habilidad de manipular la probabilidad a través de sus _"hechizos"_. Estos hechizos son de un alcance relativamente corto, y se limitan a su línea de visión. Convocar un hechizo requiere un gesto y concentración por parte de ella, aunque de que los gestos son en gran parte un enfoque para su concentración, y a pesar de esta precisión, los hechizos no necesariamente están garantizados para funcionar, sobre todo si Wanda está cansada o utiliza sus poderes en exceso.

Participo en la guerra de Sokovia, y algunas misiones siendo parte de los nuevo vengadores.

En la imagen apareció una chica, joven de pelo largo y claro, sus ojos eran rojo-escarlata y tiene tez bronceada, utilizaba una chaqueta de color rojo y una camisa negra, al igual que algunos accesorios.

NATASHA ROMANOFF - BLACK WIDOW

Hija de Yelena y Drakov

Se desconoce su fecha de nacimiento

Nació en Rusia

Es la primera Black Widow del cuarto rojo, su suero es el primer prototipo del programa, combinada con la mezcla del suero del capitán América, haciendo una versión mejorada. La mejor de su época, Natasha fue elegida para ser la primera de su especie, sin embargo, decidió no seguir con su familia y traiciono a su patria Rusia. Ahora es una de las mejores agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D, agente nivel 7, y parte de los vengadores.

Participo en la invasión de Nueva York, la caída de S.H.I.E.L.D, la batalla en Sokovia y demás misiones otorgadas.

En este informe, no tenía tanta información, lo cual me sorprendió, ya que el cuarto rojo fue quien la reclutó cuando era muy pequeña, así que supe por instinto, que me ocultaban información.

La foto era de una mujer de tez bronceada, cabello rojizo, igual que el mío, sin embargo, era Crespo, sus ojos eran verdes, un verde brillante muy común en mi cabeza, como si los hubiera visto antes por mucho tiempo, tenía un uniforme negro, muy probablemente manga larga.

 **Diciembre 3**

 **15:25 Pm**

 **Alguna parte del Océano Atlántico**

Me estaba debatiendo entre decirles o no, en las últimas tres horas.

Obviamente necesitaban la información, ya que sobre el cuarto rojo solo sabían tres personas en este quinjet.

Clint, el cual solo sabe un poco, ya que cuando me rescato de ese lugar, le di un poco de información.

Wanda, ya que ella se metió en mi cabeza, cuando estaba en el bando de Ultron, sin embargo solo sabia el recuerdo de la ceremonia de graduación.

Yo, ya que viví esa experiencia, pero no quería, no quería revivir el pasado, no quería recordarlo, aunque cada noche eso me atormentaba, y lo mas importante que retumbaba en mi cabeza:

Que pensaran ellos de mi, de mi pasado, de las cosas que cometí o las que no cometí, odio que me juzguen por eso.

La primera vez que llegue a S.H.I.E.L.D, todos murmuraban cosas cuando me veían pasar, y sabia que eran rumores, verdaderos, de mi pasado; Hasta que me gane su respeto y me dejaron en paz, pero nadie se olvida nunca de los errores.

Nat...Nat-dijo Clint, no se cuanto lo estuvo diciendo pero apenas lo pude auricular, me gire rápidamente en su dirección-Hm... Que? Que paso?-respondí parpadeando un poco-

Luces fuera de lugar-comenta el con una expresión de angustia- estas bien?

Si, solo estaba pensando en algunas cosas -dije, sin embargo, el hizo contacto visual, y supo que las cosas no estaban bien- solo pon en automático, les tengo que contar

No es necesario -dijo- si no quieres no te obligues a ti misma, algo que no quieres.

Si lo quiero, solo tengo miedo de sus consecuencias.

La viuda negra diciendo que tiene miedo -dijo Clint, sarcásticamente y enarcando una ceja, el siempre era así en esta clase de situaciones, y me agradaba-

Vamos mejor Hawkeye -dije bromeando- antes de que te parta la nariz

Si señora -respondió el como si se tratara de un pa orden, solo me reí-

Un momento para recordar, en el álbum de clintasha -dijo Tony, cuando llegamos fuera de la cabina-

Siempre expresando tu opinión Stark, no? -dije con un tono de burla-

Que puedo decir -dice arrogantemente-

Cual es el problema -pregunta Steve-

Si vamos a tener esta misión, todos deberían saber mas de esta... No? -dije sin apartar la mirada de la pared, como si cobrara vida en cualquier momento- les voy a contar una historia.

Antes de los Avengers, antes de S.H.I.E.L.D, de convertirme en Black Widow, antes del cuarto rojo, yo tenía una familia...

 **Hace rato que no actualizaba, y no hay excusas, pero trate de hacer un capítulo largo.**

 **El siguiente capítulo, Natasha va a contar su historia.**

 **Tomare referencias de lo contando en las películas tanto el cómic.**

 **Con Wanda, voy a utilizar su historia en la película, ya que en los cómics es huían de magneto, y la era de los vengadores desunidos y todo eso, pies seria muy confuso.**

 **No estoy muy segura de la fecha, o mejor dicho del año de nacimiento del capitán América, ya que en capitán América y el soldado del invierno se dio un diferente año que en el cómic, si no estoy mal, en la película dice que nació en 1918 y en el cómic 1920 así que decidí la del cómic.**

 **Por favor comente, siguen y agreguen esta historia!**

 **También gracias a PrLovato22 - Aanonim77 - Lulu3003 - guest ( yo también fui uno de los tuyos, y a pesar de no tener cuenta, te tomas la molestia de buscar una manera de como comentar) por poner un review,** **landaflrs, kekavicky y PrLovato22 por seguirla.**

 **-hawkwidor4ever**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4- true, first day in Budapest

Diciembre 3

21:04 Pm

Budapest, Europa

Kisasszony már megérkezett -(señorita ya llegamos) me comunico un señor, y después me incorporé en la silla, después de leer los archivos me había quedado dormida, a si que estaba acomodada con mi cara recostada en la fría ventana del avión, el señor me miro por un segundo antes de preguntar- nem vagy túl fiatal ahhoz, hogy egyedül utazzon a repülőgépen -(no eres demasiado joven para viajar sola en un avión) normal, es oficial, la próxima persona que me diga eso, le rompo la nariz- Soha nem vagyunk túl fiatal vagy öreg, hogy teljesíti a vám -(nunca se es demasiado joven o viejo para cumplir con el deber) respondí en húngaro, mientras le daba una mirada de muerte, era la palabra clave que se utilizaba en misiones, hecha por los iniciados, o por mí, Iván tenía monitoreada toda la zona, lo sabia por que Ivan estaba preocupado, la primera viuda negra, traiciono Rusia en una misión en Budapest, y con los vengadores aquí, pues de seguro tendría bastante seguridad-

Мои извинения вдова не повторится -(lo siento Widow, no volverá a pasar) respondió rápidamente con miedo-

Я надеюсь, что не хочу, чтобы убить тебя прямо сейчас, я думаю, -(eso espero no quisiera que te mataran en éstos momentos, creo) replique en ruso, mientras le daba una sonrisa malévola y me paraba, copia el pequeño bolso y el maletín, y me iba- szánalmas -(patéticos) susurre para mi misma, mientras me adentraba a una puerta de servicio y me dirigía a la estación del subterráneo para evadir todo el papeleo y preguntas.

Había estudiado todos los mapas de los aeropuertos de la mayoría del mundo, los originales, los nuevo y las reformas no había atajo que no sabia o salida.

Al caminar por aproximadamente 10 minutos, coji un pasillo con poca iluminación a la derecha y me entra en la puerto de la izquierda, dónde directamente salí a la estación del subterráneo.

54 b vonat tartó Budapest központjában két részre szakadt perc, kérjük kezelésére és -(el tren 54 b con destino al centro de Budapest partirá en 2 minutos, por favor abordar ya) se escucho una voz en el altavoz, mientras me dirigía a la fila de los tickets, donde no me demore mucho, ya que sólo había una señora adelante con sus dos hijos-

nem vagy túl fiatal ahhoz, hogy egyedül utazni a vonaton -(no eres demasiado joven para viajar sola en un tren) se los advertí, por pleno instinto le di un puño en la nariz, quebrándola, algunos se volteaban a mirar con horror, mientras que otros estaban ocupados en su vida, el señor rápidamente me dio el boleto y me diriji al tren, obviamente sin antes de mandarle una mirada de muerte al ticketero-

El hotel no quedaba en el centro de Budapest, quedaba al sur, me tocaría caminar bastante, pero no quería pasar por dificultades en el primer día, me entre rápidamente al tren, repleto de personas, quede directamente un poco atrás de la puerta.

Después algo llamo mi atención por el rabillo del ojo, disimuladamente mire para mi lado derecho, imposible, ahí estaban... Y se estaban dirigiendo al tren, trate de buscar un hueco entre las persona pero no había ninguno.

Algo también llamó la atención de Natasha Romanoff, se dirigí al resto de los vengadores, en ese momento alguien salió del tren, me dirigí rápidamente a ese lugar y empece a empujar a todos, encontré un pequeño hueco entre un hombre con traje, y una señora de negocios, la cual hablaba por el celular, rápidamente me medio voltie hacia la ventana, mientras los vengadores entraban.

Eran tres de ellos, la viuda negra, ojo de halcón, y el Capitán América.

Fije mi mirada en la ventana, mientras en tren empezaba a andar, mientras bastantes metros de cemento pasan rápidamente se puede ver mi reflejó, mi cabello de color naranja rojizo, muy parecido al color de cabello de la primera viuda negra, caía libremente por mi espalda hasta un poco mas abajo de la cadera, mi piel estaba pálida de no comer mucho y con algunos moretones y raspones, se notaban levemente ya que me había aplicado un poco de polvo para tapar los moretones y no levantar muchas sospechas. Una chaqueta de cuero de color azul rey, una camisa negra y unos jeans blancos, acompañados de unas botas tipo militar.

Rápidamente mire que estaban haciendo los tres vengadores en el tren, estaban viendo a cada uno de los pasajeros, Steve Rogers no era muy bueno en eso, ya que era muy notable, Clint Barton por otra mano, era muy bueno, sin embargo, algunos gestos y acciones hacían que se notará lo suficiente, como para que un espía lo reconociera, finalmente, Natasha Romanoff, era otra historia no parecía hacerlo, su técnica es perfecta, pero sabia que estaba realizando un pequeño sistema de análisis en su mente, así fue como los rusos me entrenaron a mi, pequeños y naturales movimientos, conocimientos de reconocimiento, e identidades.

Sin embargo ella paro en mi, y se detuvo por un momento, deje caer instintivamente mi maleta al suelo, me agacha rápidamente a recogerla, y me choque un poco con la señora de negocios que ya había parado de hablar por teléfono.

Sajnálom, hogy nem állt szándékomban -(lo siento no fue mi intención) me disculpe en húngaro, imitando un acento un poco francés-

csendes baleset történik, akkor vagy -(tranquila un accidente le pasa a cualquiera) me dijo la señora, sonriéndome, su acento era claramente británico- akárcsak Amelia Thompson -(mucho gusto, Amelia Thompson) me dice la británica y me extiende la mano y yo la recibo, mientras sonrío- Örülök, hogy megismertem Amelia, a nevem Artemi Lishar -(un gusto en conocerte Amelía, mi nombre es Artemi Lishar) respondí yo, siguiendo con mi acento francés, mire por el rabillo del ojo y vi que la viuda negra ya no tenía la mirada sobre mi, eso me alivio un poco.

Diciembre 3

15;26 Pm

En el cielo de Europa

Antes de los vengadores, antes de S.H.I.E.L.D, de ser la Viuda Negra, antes del Cuarto Rojo, yo tenía una Familia, mi padre y mi madre eran ex-agentes del cuarto rojo, en ese momento una de las organizaciones rusas más temidas del país, y del mundo. Se conocieron en una misión y escaparon tres días después y se escondieron. Ivan apenas había llegado a convertirse en el líder cuando perdió a dos mejores de sus agentes. La KBG era o es un programa para asesinos de altos cargos en custodia del cuarto rojo, sin embargo se tomaba como una organización independiente.

Duramos cinco años escondidos, tenía cuatro cuando el cuarto rojo nos entraron, todo empezó con un fuego, mis padres lograron sacarme de hay al lanzarme de la ventana de mi cuarto, sin embargo, la llamas concomieron la case antes que ello pudieran escapar, todo fue obra de los rusos.

Me escape de tres orfanatos, al estar en el cuarto, otro incendio sucedió, también salte por la ventana ya que estaba atrapada entre la llamas. Ahí conocí a Ivan Petrovich, me llevo al complejo en Siberia, donde estábamos actualmente a los bosques de esa Ciudad, empezamos el programa de la viuda negra. Ellos querían una espía perfecta, que domine todo idioma, cada modo de combate, sin sentimientos ni miedo. De esto surgieron 28 candidatas que pasarían por bailarinas en el teatro y yo era parte de eso.

Pasaron años y años de entrenamiento, tortugas, lavados de cerebros y muertes, que sólo una iniciada quedo viva, esa fui yo. Empece en el campo a los 18 años, varias muertes,asesinatos, incendios, etc. Cumpliendo las órdenes del cuarto rojo.

La misión era una muy común, asesinar a un congresista asiático que estaba en Budapest, ahí S.H.I.E.L.D después de tantos intentos de matarme, mandaron al agente Barton, me ayudo a escapar del cuarto rojo.

Lo importante, es que no creo que sea fácil eliminar a la chica lo que me sorprende es que empezará en el campo tan joven. Yelena Belova, ella tampoco había empezado tan joven en a matar, se había convertido en la segunda viuda negra, pero ella desapareció repentinamente; por eso es que no me sorprendió que empezaran tan rápido el programa.

Sin embargo, pensé que Clint y yo habíamos desmantelado al cuarto rojo en Moscow, obviamente no pudimos llegar a la ubicación de Ivan, pero todas las bases y comunicaciones se destruyeron

Budapest deberá estar lleno de espías del cuarto rojo, y no me sorprendería si ellos saben que nos dirigimos para ya, en ese caso, estará lleno de rusos, en cada esquina. No pueden confiar en nadie, solo en ustedes mismos, eso aplica también para cada miembro del equipo, cualquiera se puede hacer pasar por cualquiera.

Termine finalmente con todos mirando estupefactos, voltee los ojos y me dirigí a la cabina, ya estábamos acercándonos a nuestro destino -Clint vas a venir o que?- grite, obviamente no era muy buena en el aterrizaje del quinjet, y el único qué sabia era Clint.

Espero que no jueguen a nada -gritó Tony con malicia, sabia que el air estaba muy tranquilo para Tony Stark y sus tonterías-

Diciembre 3

20;24Pm

Budapest

Saben donde nos vamos a hospedar? -preguntó Wanda-

Fury nos asignó una ubicación en el centro de la ciudad -respondió Falcom-

Deberíamos ir por el subterráneo -propuso Steve-

Llamaríamos mucho la atencion-respondí-

Bueno Nat, mas de la que estamos haciendo, no creo -respondió Clint, a lado mío, la verdad era que mas de una persona se había acercado por un autógrafo o una foto, obviamente Tony lo haría sin problema, Steve por cortesía, Sam obviamente al igual que James, Thor por cortesía al igual que Visión, Bruce y Wanda, Clint a veces y yo, pues solamente seguía caminando, y esperaba cuando se quedaban muy atrás-

Creo que el efecto sorpresa se desvaneció muy rápido -dijo Sam-

Demasiado -concorde yo- no me sorprende que ya estemos rodeados

Nada te sorprende -dijo Tony-

Tony... No creo que sea lo correcto molestar a Lady Natasha -le advirtió Thor-

Thor, déjalo, que quiero otra vez que le rompa la nariz -dije simplemente-

Fue épico ver a Tony dos semanas con la nariz morada -dijo Rhody en tono de burla-

Pagaría por verlo otra vez -concordó Wanda-

Jajaja -dijo sarcásticamente Tony, mientras todos no reíamos-

Deberíamos ir tres personas por el subterráneo-dijo Steve- el resto por tierra, un grupo de tres y otro de cuatro, solamente que debería por diferentes direcciones, para reconocer terreno y ver algo inusual.

Yo no voy a ir por tierra -dijo Tony-

Entonces te iras con todo el mundo en el subterráneo -comento divertido Sam-

No -dijo Tony- Iré por aire -al decir esto, su armadura apareció al lado de el y se incorporó en ella, antes de que alguien replicará salí disparado por los aires-

Rhody, Thor síganlo -dijo Steve, estos asintieron y salieron lo más rápido posible por los aires-

Clint, si es seguro dejar el quinjet en un parque -preguntó Wanda- digo, pues que cualquiera se podría dar de cuenta

Ña... Lo puse en un lugar muy adentro del parque/bosque, sobrevivirá ahí una semana o dos -comento este restándole importancia-

Bueno... Creo que visión, Wanda, Bruce y Sam pueden ir por tierra, será más seguro si ocurre algún código verde -comento Steve mientras todos concordaban- Clint, Nat y yo iremos por el subterráneo, todos saben donde llegar.

Estamos cerca de la estación del aeropuerto,... Creo que podríamos abordar aquí -dije, y Clint y Steve asintieron, mientras nos hacíamos paso entre la multitud de gente.

Algo malo paso por aquí -dijo Clint, señalando a algunos enfermeros cerca de una cabina para tickets- parece que se rompió la nariz o algo -comento este al ver un poco mejor, voltie y empece a escuchar lo que decía el señor de la taquilla, que suerte que sabia húngaro-

Ez a lány most tört az orrom, és elment, még nagyon fiatal voltam, volt egy brit akcentussal-(Esta chica solo me rompí la nariz y se fue, era muy joven, tenía un acento británico) dijo el señor rápidamente, mire a Clint que el también escuchó-

Debe estar cerca -comento Clint, al seguido de una voz en el parlante-

utolsó hívás az utasok felszáll a vonatra, hogy a központ -(ultima llamada a los pasajeros que abordan el tren hacia el centro) dijo la vocecita y me voltie de nuevo, ahí vi una Chica de cabello rojizo como el mío, de unos doce o trece, tiene tez bronceada, y iba abordando el tren, se tuvo que parar al frente de las puertas al lado del tren ya que había mucha gente, miro hacia nuestra dirección, a parte rápidamente, la mirada, espero hacerla de 45 segundo, y la chica ya había desparecido-

Es mejor subirnos al tren ahora -dije, mientras empezábamos a dirigir irnos a este- registren el tren.

Ella tiene un plan -le murmuro Clint a Steve lo suficientemente alto para escucharlo-

Al entrar al tren, empece a buscar con la mirada disimuladamente, hasta que incontrolable la chica, cuando el tren comenzó a avanzar, ella estaba ahí parada, mirando al lado opuesto, sin poder verle la cara, había algo que no concordaba, por que tan tarde estaría una chica sola en un tren, pero si fuera la viuda negra ya hubiera escapado o disparado hacia nosotros, pero ella solamente hablaba tranquilamente con una señora al lado de ella, de pronto seria alguna conocida, aparte la mirada mientras seguía buscando...

 **Holaaaaaa**

 **Sorry, por no actualizar pronto, muy ocupada... Anyways..**

 **Como estan? Ya vieron el teaser de Capitán América: Civil War? Esta buenísimo.**

 **A que todos querían ver las reacciones del equipo cuando Natasha contaba su historia!**

 **Ps voy a hacer un capítulo aparte con esto, clase de un one-shot, pero no por ahora.**

 **A que todos esperan saber de que se trata la similitudes de Natasha y la nueva viuda negra... Espero que no se impaciente, de pronto en tres capítulos o cuatro, ya pasara el capítulo donde saben la verdad!,**

 **Dejen sus reviews por fa!**

 **-hawkwidow4ever**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5- planning out

Diciembre 4

6:48 am

Sur de Budapest

Varios copos de nieve se posaban en el frío vidrio de la vieja y sucia ventana mientras miraba hacia esta, anoche hubo una pequeña tormenta de nieve así que las calles de Budapest tenían una fina y blanca capa de nieve por todos lados, era una vista hermosa al igual que el día, una persona normal no se preocuparía por ir trabajar o estudiar, se quedarían durmiendo o pasando un agradable tiempo en familia.

 _Normal._

Una palabra muy rara en mi vocabulario, algo que simplemente no tengo derecho a ser.

 _Familia._

Mi familia de seguro está muerta, dicen que la voz es lo primero que olvidas de una persona, pero yo no recuerdo ni su apariencia, forma de ser o incluso de caminar, ni siquiera sabía sus nombres.

Siempre me pregunté qué sería tener una familia, si sería un Karma completo, o algo tan feliz y hermoso como se espera. Me pregunto si tuve hermano o hermanas, tíos, primos, sobrinos, yo que sé. si todavía siguen vivos o si acaso conocí a mis abuelos.

Me pare de la silla de madera y me dirigí a la ventana y pose mis dedos en el frágil cristal, a bajo se veían niños correr, y jugar en la nieve. A pesar de estar en uno de los barrios menos privilegiados era uno de los más cálidos, las personas dependiendo de lo que han padecido saben que es no tener nada y a la vez todo, todos eran una gran familia.

Sonreí tristemente mientras dibujaba inconscientemente en la ventana; de mi... Eso era otro caso, yo por mi parte no recordaba nada, ni mi nombre, o edad, cuál era mi apellido, quienes eran mi familia, cosas personales o simples acontecimientos, lo único que recordaba era las lecciones de lucha e idiomas.

"Ser feliz es ser débil, y no hay lugar para los débiles en este mundo" esas palabra estaban tatuadas en mi mente, parpadee una sola vez mientras una solitaria lágrima se deslizaba entre mi piel, esta vida no es para los débiles, es para sobrevivientes, personas que hacen lo necesario para ganarse el derecho y el don de estos. Algunas de diferentes maneras que otras, para mi desgracia yo sobrevivo aniquilando y destruyendo, para eso me crearon.

Me aleje de la ventana y me senté otra vez, tome la laptop y seguí estudiando los planos del edificio, por lo que parecen más de tres minuto miro otra vez hacia la ventana y aunque parece casi invisible, una 'A' está en una parte de la ventana, letra cursiva, pero no había o era nada más que una letra sin significado para mí.; Otra cosa de las tantas sin significado, valor o importancia para mí, cosa a la que toda mi vida de seguro se repetirá y todas las veces me ara débil.

Como he dicho la vida no es para _débiles_ y yo quiero seguir viva por qué lo único que me motiva, valoró y me importa es descubrí quién soy y si puedo redimirme, lo aré, pero como cada sobreviviente y asesina, me ajusto para todo por el momento.

Diciembre 4

7:00 Am

Centro de Budapest

La mañana esta fría por la nevada que había hecho tarde en la noche. Al llegar 'la casa segura' era realmente una casa común y corriente cerca del mercado y en el centro de la ciudad por la que en parte estaba muy bien ubicada, sin embargo estaba fácilmente rastreable.

Después de que se instilaran y equiparan todo el lugar (ya saben armas en todo el lugar, equipo de vigilancia, entre otros) stark obtuvo los planos del edificio en el que iban a realizar el tratado, al igual que decidimos que hacer.

Bruce se iba a quedar obviamente en la casa, porque no seria una buena idea tener al Hulk en Budapest, ya que es una de la ciudades mas pobladas del continente europeo.

Black Widow, Hawkeye, Capitán América, y Scarlet the Witch van a estar en tierra.

Falcom, War Machine y Iron Man iban ir por aire.

Visión y Thor se iban a quedar con el doctor banner por si algo pasaba, al igual que visión nos podría dar apoyo con las cámaras de seguridad o si alguien del equipo necesita una extracción.

Increíblemente solo para ponerse ellos de acuerdo con el plan llegaron las once y media de la noche, por lo cual decidieron ir a dormir ya que al siguiente tendrían que buscar a una chica la cual no se sabía absolutamente nada de ella, ni estábamos seguros de como era su cara o color de ojos, lo único que sabían eran cinco cosas.

1\. La chica tenía el mismo cabello que Natasha pero largo y liso.

2\. Es muy joven para andar de asesina en las calles.

3\. No sería fácil encontrarla ni con todo el equipo en cada rincón de Budapest.

4\. Les podría romper el cuello si así lo quisiera, obviamente sería muy difícil casi imposible pero la chica podría cumplir con ese objetivo.

5\. El grandioso Capitán América tendría que lidiar por la mañana con cierto perezoso, genio, millonario, playboy y filántropo.

Asi que SI, los héroes mas poderosos del planeta se encontraban discutiendo que desayunar y el cap estaba tratando de sacar a su amigo (no se les será muy difícil adivinar).

Deberíamos desayunar en Mc Donnals –dijo Clint-

Claro que no –se negó la espia rusa-

Claro que si –repitió este- es la única comida que estamos seguros que no envenenaron acá.

Por más que odio decirlo él tiene razón –acordó Sam Wilson- no creo que los rusos se vayan a trabajar en McDonnals solo por ocho dólares la hora o menos.

Clint ya deja el drama, en si fue tu culpa que te intoxicaras –dijo la peli-roja-

MI culpa que TÚ comieras en cualquier parte y más si la comida es servida por alguien con acento ruso – recalco la espía-

Hasta yo lo sé –dijo Visión- y solo tengo unos meses de existencia.

Por que no simplemente nosotros preparamos el desayuno y ya –dijo simplemente Wanda, bostezando mientras se recuesta en la silla perezosamente-

(Veinte minutos llenos de violencia, discusiones, despertar a Stark, ayudar el Cap, Natasha jugando tiro al blanco con Tony, más discusiones del desayuno y explosiones en la cocina por fin los vengadores tuvieron el dichoso desayuno, unas tostadas con huevo y jugo de naranja)

Eso fue un record –comento Bruce terminando el desayuno-

¿Por qué? –preguntaron todos-

Duramos solamente veinte minutos peleando y nadie salió herido NI envenenado –respondió este, haciendo énfasis en lo último mirando a Barton el cual solo alzo los hombros y siguió comiendo-

Urra por nosotros –dijo Tony-

Natasha torno su mirada a la ventana que estaba detrás de ella, copos siguen cayendo libremente pero no tantos como era más tarde en la noche, cuando no pudo conciliar el sueño y se puso a ver la hermosa luna y el paisaje de todo lleno de nieve, ya por la mañana la ciudad tenía una blanda capa de nieve por todo el lugar, y el aire frio se sentía poco a poco.

El clima de pronto les ayudaría con la búsqueda ya que no mucha personas iban a estar afuera, pero seguía siendo difícil.

Sabía que esto no iba ser fácil, podría haber agentes de la KGB en cada rincón de la ciudad, esquina o callejón, pero no quería desanimar al equipo, todos seguían con esperanzas de llegar a tiempo para la navidad y hacer las compras cosa que Pepper les había prometido a Wanda y ella estar libre ese día.

Quito rápidamente esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Como planeamos –dijo Steve- Natasha, Clint Wanda y yo estaremos en tierra, nos dividiremos para llenar más terreno, mientras Tony, Sam y Rhodey van a estar vigilando desde el cielo, saben cómo más o menos lucen y no se confíen de nadie, cualquier movimiento inusual lo comunican inmediatamente. Visión y Thor se quedaran acá, Visión nos ayudara con las cámaras de seguridad y tránsito que Tony hackeeo, Thor va estar aquí por si necesitamos un plan de extracción.

Y recuerden –se paró dramáticamente Tony mientras decía extendiendo los brazos-que la suerte este siempre de su lado.

AQUÍ MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES POR FIN LLEGUE CON UNNUEVO CAPITULO DE FAMILY TRIALS, POR FINNNNN.

LA PRIMERA PARTE ES MAS DESCRIPTIVA Y SERIA YA QUE… BUENO ESTAMOS HABLANDO DEUNA ESPIA RUSA SIN RECUERDOS DE NADA Y CON UNA MISION, MIENTRAS… BUENO SEAMOS SINSEROS, CUANDO UN LUGAR VA ESTAR SERIO CON ANTHONY STARK PRESENTE.

EL LINK DE ARRIBA DE MULTIMEDIA ES EL BOOKTRAILER, SEP, HIZE UN TRAILER PARA LA HISTORIA, QUE LES PARECIO? LO ODIAN, LO AMAN, LES GUSTO, NO LES GUSTO, LES ENCANTO, O ES LA COSA MAS FAIL DEL MUNDO.

EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO LO SUBIRE LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE.

COMENTEN, VOTEN, ETC…

BESOS Y ABRAZOS

HAWKWIDOWCapítulo 5- planning out

Diciembre 4

6:48 am

Sur de Budapest

Varios copos de nieve se posaban en el frío vidrio de la vieja y sucia ventana mientras miraba hacia esta, anoche hubo una pequeña tormenta de nieve así que las calles de Budapest tenían una fina y blanca capa de nieve por todos lados, era una vista hermosa al igual que el día, una persona normal no se preocuparía por ir trabajar o estudiar, se quedarían durmiendo o pasando un agradable tiempo en familia.

 _Normal._

Una palabra muy rara en mi vocabulario, algo que simplemente no tengo derecho a ser.

 _Familia._

Mi familia de seguro está muerta, dicen que la voz es lo primero que olvidas de una persona, pero yo no recuerdo ni su apariencia, forma de ser o incluso de caminar, ni siquiera sabía sus nombres.

Siempre me pregunté qué sería tener una familia, si sería un Karma completo, o algo tan feliz y hermoso como se espera. Me pregunto si tuve hermano o hermanas, tíos, primos, sobrinos, yo que sé. si todavía siguen vivos o si acaso conocí a mis abuelos.

Me pare de la silla de madera y me dirigí a la ventana y pose mis dedos en el frágil cristal, a bajo se veían niños correr, y jugar en la nieve. A pesar de estar en uno de los barrios menos privilegiados era uno de los más cálidos, las personas dependiendo de lo que han padecido saben que es no tener nada y a la vez todo, todos eran una gran familia.

Sonreí tristemente mientras dibujaba inconscientemente en la ventana; de mi... Eso era otro caso, yo por mi parte no recordaba nada, ni mi nombre, o edad, cuál era mi apellido, quienes eran mi familia, cosas personales o simples acontecimientos, lo único que recordaba era las lecciones de lucha e idiomas.

"Ser feliz es ser débil, y no hay lugar para los débiles en este mundo" esas palabra estaban tatuadas en mi mente, parpadee una sola vez mientras una solitaria lágrima se deslizaba entre mi piel, esta vida no es para los débiles, es para sobrevivientes, personas que hacen lo necesario para ganarse el derecho y el don de estos. Algunas de diferentes maneras que otras, para mi desgracia yo sobrevivo aniquilando y destruyendo, para eso me crearon.

Me aleje de la ventana y me senté otra vez, tome la laptop y seguí estudiando los planos del edificio, por lo que parecen más de tres minuto miro otra vez hacia la ventana y aunque parece casi invisible, una 'A' está en una parte de la ventana, letra cursiva, pero no había o era nada más que una letra sin significado para mí.; Otra cosa de las tantas sin significado, valor o importancia para mí, cosa a la que toda mi vida de seguro se repetirá y todas las veces me ara débil.

Como he dicho la vida no es para _débiles_ y yo quiero seguir viva por qué lo único que me motiva, valoró y me importa es descubrí quién soy y si puedo redimirme, lo aré, pero como cada sobreviviente y asesina, me ajusto para todo por el momento.

Diciembre 4

7:00 Am

Centro de Budapest

La mañana esta fría por la nevada que había hecho tarde en la noche. Al llegar 'la casa segura' era realmente una casa común y corriente cerca del mercado y en el centro de la ciudad por la que en parte estaba muy bien ubicada, sin embargo estaba fácilmente rastreable.

Después de que se instilaran y equiparan todo el lugar (ya saben armas en todo el lugar, equipo de vigilancia, entre otros) stark obtuvo los planos del edificio en el que iban a realizar el tratado, al igual que decidimos que hacer.

Bruce se iba a quedar obviamente en la casa, porque no seria una buena idea tener al Hulk en Budapest, ya que es una de la ciudades mas pobladas del continente europeo.

Black Widow, Hawkeye, Capitán América, y Scarlet the Witch van a estar en tierra.

Falcom, War Machine y Iron Man iban ir por aire.

Visión y Thor se iban a quedar con el doctor banner por si algo pasaba, al igual que visión nos podría dar apoyo con las cámaras de seguridad o si alguien del equipo necesita una extracción.

Increíblemente solo para ponerse ellos de acuerdo con el plan llegaron las once y media de la noche, por lo cual decidieron ir a dormir ya que al siguiente tendrían que buscar a una chica la cual no se sabía absolutamente nada de ella, ni estábamos seguros de como era su cara o color de ojos, lo único que sabían eran cinco cosas.

1\. La chica tenía el mismo cabello que Natasha pero largo y liso.

2\. Es muy joven para andar de asesina en las calles.

3\. No sería fácil encontrarla ni con todo el equipo en cada rincón de Budapest.

4\. Les podría romper el cuello si así lo quisiera, obviamente sería muy difícil casi imposible pero la chica podría cumplir con ese objetivo.

5\. El grandioso Capitán América tendría que lidiar por la mañana con cierto perezoso, genio, millonario, playboy y filántropo.

Asi que SI, los héroes mas poderosos del planeta se encontraban discutiendo que desayunar y el cap estaba tratando de sacar a su amigo (no se les será muy difícil adivinar).

Deberíamos desayunar en Mc Donnals –dijo Clint-

Claro que no –se negó la espia rusa-

Claro que si –repitió este- es la única comida que estamos seguros que no envenenaron acá.

Por más que odio decirlo él tiene razón –acordó Sam Wilson- no creo que los rusos se vayan a trabajar en McDonnals solo por ocho dólares la hora o menos.

Clint ya deja el drama, en si fue tu culpa que te intoxicaras –dijo la peli-roja-

MI culpa que TÚ comieras en cualquier parte y más si la comida es servida por alguien con acento ruso – recalco la espía-

Hasta yo lo sé –dijo Visión- y solo tengo unos meses de existencia.

Por que no simplemente nosotros preparamos el desayuno y ya –dijo simplemente Wanda, bostezando mientras se recuesta en la silla perezosamente-

(Veinte minutos llenos de violencia, discusiones, despertar a Stark, ayudar el Cap, Natasha jugando tiro al blanco con Tony, más discusiones del desayuno y explosiones en la cocina por fin los vengadores tuvieron el dichoso desayuno, unas tostadas con huevo y jugo de naranja)

Eso fue un record –comento Bruce terminando el desayuno-

¿Por qué? –preguntaron todos-

Duramos solamente veinte minutos peleando y nadie salió herido NI envenenado –respondió este, haciendo énfasis en lo último mirando a Barton el cual solo alzo los hombros y siguió comiendo-

Urra por nosotros –dijo Tony-

Natasha torno su mirada a la ventana que estaba detrás de ella, copos siguen cayendo libremente pero no tantos como era más tarde en la noche, cuando no pudo conciliar el sueño y se puso a ver la hermosa luna y el paisaje de todo lleno de nieve, ya por la mañana la ciudad tenía una blanda capa de nieve por todo el lugar, y el aire frio se sentía poco a poco.

El clima de pronto les ayudaría con la búsqueda ya que no mucha personas iban a estar afuera, pero seguía siendo difícil.

Sabía que esto no iba ser fácil, podría haber agentes de la KGB en cada rincón de la ciudad, esquina o callejón, pero no quería desanimar al equipo, todos seguían con esperanzas de llegar a tiempo para la navidad y hacer las compras cosa que Pepper les había prometido a Wanda y ella estar libre ese día.

Quito rápidamente esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Como planeamos –dijo Steve- Natasha, Clint Wanda y yo estaremos en tierra, nos dividiremos para llenar más terreno, mientras Tony, Sam y Rhodey van a estar vigilando desde el cielo, saben cómo más o menos lucen y no se confíen de nadie, cualquier movimiento inusual lo comunican inmediatamente. Visión y Thor se quedaran acá, Visión nos ayudara con las cámaras de seguridad y tránsito que Tony hackeeo, Thor va estar aquí por si necesitamos un plan de extracción.

Y recuerden –se paró dramáticamente Tony mientras decía extendiendo los brazos-que la suerte este siempre de su lado.

AQUÍ MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES POR FIN LLEGUE CON UNNUEVO CAPITULO DE FAMILY TRIALS, POR FINNNNN.

LA PRIMERA PARTE ES MAS DESCRIPTIVA Y SERIA YA QUE… BUENO ESTAMOS HABLANDO DEUNA ESPIA RUSA SIN RECUERDOS DE NADA Y CON UNA MISION, MIENTRAS… BUENO SEAMOS SINSEROS, CUANDO UN LUGAR VA ESTAR SERIO CON ANTHONY STARK PRESENTE.

HIZE EL BOOKTRAILER, SEP, HIZE UN TRAILER PARA LA HISTORIA, EN MI PERFIL ESTA EL LINK, DIGANME QUE LES PARECIO? LO ODIAN, LO AMAN, LES GUSTO, NO LES GUSTO, LES ENCANTO, O ES LA COSA MAS FAIL DEL MUNDO.

EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO LO SUBIRE LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE.

COMENTEN, VOTEN, ETC…

BESOS Y ABRAZOS

HAWKWIDOW


End file.
